The Hogwarts Tales
by izzy-belle412
Summary: Hogwarts AU. A collection of one-shots and arcs mostly about the Big Four (Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup) and their lives at the awesomeness that is Hogwarts. Main pairings are Jackunzel and Merricup, but it won't kill me to write other pairings. Reviews are welcome and SUGGESTIONS NEEDED! Rated T because I am cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the first chapter of The Hogwarts Tales. This collection of one-shots and arcs will mainly be focused on the Big Four, but I will add characters from other movie from Dreamworks or Disney.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in the Hogwarts Tale, nor the idea of Hogwarts. That strictly belongs to the immortal being that is J.K. Rowling**

**6****th**** Years**

**Going to See Toothless**

For a moment, Jack almost forgot it was Thursday. He was just starting to drift off, the lull of his bed and comfy bed calling. Then it seemed like he had just closed his eyes when he felt very vigorous shaking on his arm. Jack acted on instinct. He grabbed his wand that he always placed under his pillow, and leapt up from his bed.

"Stupefy!" he yelled blearily.

He felt something very solid, hit the floor. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see the intruder.

"Hiccup?" Jack said incredulously before releasing the Stunning Spell.

Hiccup glared at Jack and got up, rubbing his head.

"Are you insane? Have you forgotten what day it is?" hissed Hiccup, cautiously looking at all his roommates.

"Are you insane? How did you even know the Slytherin common room password?" asked Jack, obviously bewildered.

"You told me this morning!" said Hiccup, exasperatedly.

Then it hit Jack. He cursed under his breath as he turned around to rummage around for his blue sweat shirt. He found it, and hastily threw it on himself. Jack then grabbed his wand and prepared to put Silencing Charms over all his roommates.

"Don't. I already did it before I woke you up. But hurry, Rapunzel and Merida are waiting outside the common room," Hiccup said, looking anxiously at the doorway

"Calm yourself down. I'm sure, Merida can wait," said Jack snarky, watching Hiccup turn beet red.

Jack threw a smirk at Hiccup before grabbing the cloak and running down to the Slytherin common room. He could hear Hiccup behind him. Then he stopped. He could see a sleeping figure near the green fireplace. In the low light, Jack could see that it was Elsa, with her platinum blonde hair neatly tucked in a bun. Jack heard Hiccup curse under his breath. Jack pulled out his wand slowly.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he heard Hiccup whisper, before he could do anything.

He felt his feet lift up and unsteadily, Jack rose. As he passed over Elsa, Jack saw the enormous essay that she had been preparing for Charms. He looked back and gave a thumbs up to Hiccup who was busy concentrating on making sure that Jack didn't completely fall down. Then Hiccup set him down. He saw Hiccup then use his hands to demonstrate casting a spell on himself. Jack rolled his eyes, then knew exactly what he had to do. The way from Hiccup and Jack was somewhat clear. He waved his wand in a lazy circle.

"Accio Hiccup," Jack whispered, a grin lighting up his face.

Hiccup almost gave a yelp as he was lifted up into the air and thrown at Jack. But Jack almost didn't realize that Hiccup was now speeding towards him. Jack gave a grunt as Hiccup's feet slammed into his stomach and they tumbled out of the Slytherin's common room.

"What took ye sae long? Honestly, all ye had tae dae was wake him up, then sneak out," hissed Merida from behind a pillar.

"C'mon, Toothless is waiting. Jack, did you bring the cloak?" asked Rapunzel anxiously.

Jack grinned and held up the brown, frost-tipped cloak. Technically it was his dad's, but just before Jack left for Hogwarts, his dad pulled him inside, gave him a mischievous grin and gave him the cloak. He also told Jack "Cause some trouble for them, for me, eh Jack,". Then his dad put him on the train and gave him on last mischievous grin. It had the ability to turn its wearers invisible. That made it useful for late night escapes.

Jack threw the cloak over all their waiting heads and almost immediately, all of them vanished, hidden by the cloak.

"Och, Hiccop, yer standing sae far away from the group. Do ye want tae be seen?" whispered Merida, grabbing Hiccup's arm and pulling him closer to the group, or in other words closer to Merida.

Hiccup was glad it was dark so she couldn't see the usual deep red blush that colored his face. He felt his face get hot and his ears were probably like cherries on both sides of his face. All he could do was try not to concentrate on Merida's firm grip on his arm. Then all of a sudden, Jack stopped.

"Dang it, I thought Sandy would be patrolling on Tuesdays," Jack muttered under his breath.

Slowly they crept forward, making sure they didn't scuff their shoes or breathe too loudly. Over the years, Hiccup had grown the most, so he had to stoop downward and lift his feet carefully. Then, they saw the sleeping figure of Sandy. But that was when he was most dangerous. He usually tricked students that were sneaking out, by sleeping. But he was a very light sleeper. Any noise would have him jumping to his feet, his wand alight with a distinct golden glow. The four students knew from much experience, that he would be very tricky to sneak past. But slowly, foot by foot, measured breathing, they managed to get past Sandy. Luckily, he was still short so that they didn't have to step over his feet. From the hallway, they could see the looming Forbidden Forest. Once they stepped onto the grass, they didn't waste any time into sprinting into the shelter of the darkness. Panting, Jack took off the cloak and lit his wand.

"That was close. I thought Professor Sandman would've caught us that time," said Rapunzel, smiling.

Hiccup, Merida and Jack gave each other grins. There would've been times when Rapunzel would've jumped at every shadow that moved, proclaiming that was a teacher or professor and that they should go back. Hiccup resumed casting the spell that allowed them to see the faint blue whisp of smoke that would lead them to Toothless.

"Now off tae find tat dragon," Merida said triumphantly as they all lit their wands.

The rest of the trip to the grove was mainly silent, all members of the four, ready with a curse or spell in case one of the monsters that frequently roamed the Forbidden Forest came across their way, and decide that they didn't like the idea of a group of wizards, and witches trespassing in their way. Rapunzel hoped there would be no monsters this time. The sight of their Stunned, or sometimes frozen bodies made her feel like she was the most dastardly witch in the world.

Hiccup suddenly stopped as he examined a particular deep slash in the trunk of a elder tree. He took out his wand and whispered "Prior Incantato," and watched the effects. From the slash of the tree, smoky blue fire sprayed out, covering Hiccup's face. He leaned back and coughed, little blue smoke came out.

"Merida," coughed Hiccup ,"I thought I told you not to use that spell,"

Merida grinned abashedly.

"Och, donnae be a babby. Tis jae little bit of smoke. I thought tae Great Dragon Tamer could handle a wee bit of fire," she said, putting great emphasis on the words Great Dragon Tamer.

From the light of everybody's wand, everybody could see Hiccup's red ears and face.

"I bet Hiccup will ask Merida to the ball first," Jack whispered to Rapunzel, who almost snorted with disbelief.

"Ha, you wish. Merida will do it, just because you can tell that she knows what she's doing to poor Hiccup," whispered Rapunzel back.

"Well, would you look at the time, eh guys? Toothless is waiting and we simply cannot have that," Jack said pushing Hiccup toward the hidden grove.

This seemed to snap Hiccup out of it. He then rolled up his sleeves.

"Well, you guys aren't going to help me with this aren't you," said Hiccup, getting out his wand and prepared for the necessary spells mentally.

"You seem to be good. Besides you've been doing this before," offered Jack.

Hiccup rolled up his enormous baggy sleeves and started muttering spells that would disable the many protection spells only at the entrance. By the time, Hiccup had finished the spells, he was already mentally drained.

"Finally, it's done," Hiccup said, grudgingly.

Hiccup was the first to go in, Rapunzel was second because they were the most eager to see Toothless. However, Jack and Merida weren't as eager. Toothless had set Jack's Hogwarts cape on fire, and he had snapped one of Merida's training broomstick the last they had seen Toothless. The passageway was in between two rocks, so when they stepped out, they were caught completely unaware for whatever "surprise" Toothless had created for them.

Hiccup stepped out, wincing as the moon's full blast of moonlight hit him.

"Hey, buddy. Where are you?" Hiccup shouted, his voice echoing in the cavern.

After several minutes of searching, Rapunzel finally spoke.

"Do you think Professor Pitch could've confiscated him?" gasped.

"He couldn't have. He doesn't even know which path to take," Hiccup said, but the tremble in his voice betrayed the confidence that he said.

"That old ratbag isn't even smart enough to come here," Jack said, twirling his wand.

Merida was the first to react. She had an uneasy feeling when they stepped into the cavern. Then she heard this rumbling noise that just increased her uneasiness. Then she turned around slowly and saw a pair of jade-green eyes.

"Gae down," she turned around and yelled.

"What the-" cursed Jack as he dropped down to the floor, grabbing Rapunzel's arm.

Hiccup hadn't heard Merida's shout in time and only managed to get tacked to the ground. Merida sprang up and took out her wand and almost cursed the thing with a Bat-Bogies Hex. Until she saw that the black thing looked familiar, with obsidian black scales, large bat-like wings, and a missing tail fin.

"Toothless, get off me! I know, I'm happy to see you too, but my ribs are not supposed to dig into my lungs," gasped Hiccup as his face was being assaulted by a large, slobbery tongue.

Rapunzel tore away from Jack's grasp and started hugging Toothless' face. Meanwhile, Jack and Merida stayed a good distance away from Toothless. Finally, the enormous black dragon got back up on its hind legs and walked toward Jack and Merida. Almost instinctively, they leaned back as Toothless thrust his nose in his face. Then it opened its mouth and licked the faces of both of them. Jack leaned back, repulsed while Merida just stood there shocked.

"Aw, Toothless likes you guys now," Rapunzel said, squealing in happiness as Toothless butted her hand in hopes of a scratch.

"I'm not sure if licking your face fits into that category, Punzie," groaned Jack as he started wiping his face with a cloak

"Fer once, aye agree with Frost," agreed Merida, splashing her face with water, from a lake in the glen.

Once they were all done, fully cleaning themselves of Toothless saliva, Hiccup grabbed his riding suit from a nearby cave and dusted them off. Jack saw this and grinned.

"I think our dear reptilian friend would like a chance to stretch his wings. What do you say guys?" said Jack, waving his wand to summon his Comet 3600.

"Aye agree. The last thing we want tae dae is make Toothless uncomfortable," said Merida, sharing an identical grin with Jack and Hiccup.

They all looked at Rapunzel for her consent. She looked at all their anxious faces and sighed.

"Do I really have a choice in this?" asked Rapunzel, clambering onto the broomstick.

Jack grinned and shook his head. Hiccup had already put on his fancy leather suit and was helping Merida climb on.

"Race you to the Whomping Willow" Jack called out to Hiccup, who looked fairly nervous with Merida riding behind him.

"Like there's gonnae be any competition, Frost" shouted Merida back, grinning.

Then all of a sudden, they were off. This was worth it all, thought Hiccup, the sneaking past teachers, the getting in trouble, it was all worth it to get this brief moment of freedom, free from worrying about the return of Kozmotis, or school and the tangled mess that was his heart. Hiccup caught sight of the Whomping Willow even from this distance. He turned aside and saw Jack, obviously enjoying being back on the broomstick. Hiccup felt Merida whoop with joy as she cast her famous blue fire out from her wand and trace the blue smoke it left behind. Hiccup turned his head aside to look at her. It wasn't often to see Merida' face light up with pure joy. Maybe amusement, or sometimes anger, but almost never joy.

"Hey, Toothless, let's show Jack what a real dragon can do," said Hiccup, patting Toothless' side.

He felt the dragon rumble underneath his feet, in agreement.

"Hold on," said Hiccup to Merida.

He barely heard her retort ,"Tae what?" before nudging his foot and switching gears. Then Toothless dived. He heard Merida scream behind him, and a pair of arms threw themselves around Hiccup's waist. He almost lost his concentration and his grip on the saddle. But he regained his concentration and shot like a lightning towards Jack and Rapunzel. Now they were neck and neck, Jack having the advantage because he, Rapunzel and the broomstick were lighter than Hiccup, Merida and Toothless. But Toothless was a dragon, and was a true king of the sky. Hiccup felt the dragon tense up and somehow knew what was going to happen before it did. Toothless seemed to tuck his wings in even more and began spinning like a dart. This made both Toothless, Hiccup and Merida seem like a black arrow.

"What the-" he heard Jack exclaim before Hiccup realize how close they were getting to the Whomping Willow.

"Ok, bud you can stop now," shouted Hiccup, trying to switch gears.

But Toothless didn't seem to hear him. Slowly, Hiccup felt a gnawing sense of fear in the pit of his stomach. Finally, Toothless stopped spinning and seemed to realize the situation.

"Hiccop, thae tree is getting closer!" shouted Merida.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact," yelled Hiccup, pulling as hard as he could on Toothless' saddle.

Soon they were angled almost parallel to the tree, with Toothless' wings spread out as far as he could. Hiccup stood up in the saddle and pulled. All Hiccup could hear was the whistling of the wind as he sped toward the tree. Hiccup's last thought before crashing was "God, Merida will never let me live this one down,". The moment they touched the ground, Hiccup could literally feel the shock travel up from his feet, up his spine and up to his head. The rest was just a blur, literally. All he could see was a blur of green and darkness. Then he just lay on the ground in shock, all the air pushed out of him when he slammed into the ground.

"Hiccup, God, are you okay? Please talk to me, I don't want your death on my conscience," Jack said frantically, his voice filled with panic.

All Hiccup could see was mainly blurriness. But he could see the twisted, gnarled branch raising behind his back. Then it all clicked.

"Branch," Hiccup managed to croak out.

"Oh thank- wait, what did you say?" Jack exclaimed, relief quickly turning into confusion.

Hiccup came to his senses, and barely managed to push Jack out of the way before seeing the branch come down with a surprising amount of force right toward Hiccup's face. But it hadn't even made it close to Hiccups face before it got hit with a beam of red light. Hiccup turned around to see a very frazzled Merida, her face covered with little scratches.

"Are ye a wizard, ar nae?" Merida screamed at Hiccup, before quickly turning around and firing another Body-Binding spell on the tree.

Hiccup tried to stand up, but that was like standing up with a Jelly-Legs curse on it. Almost impossible. Toothless, then reared up, seeing that his master was in danger, and lunged out at him, and grasped Hiccup with his giant bear-like arms and waddled off with him. Hiccup flushed deep red with humiliation. He was supposed to be fighting the Whomping Willow with his friends, or coming up with a plan to get them out of this without getting killed. He hoped his friends didn't see him like this. But everytime Hiccup tried to go back and help them, Toothless seemed to just be blocking him.

Jack ducked as a beam of red light was angled straight at him.

"Oi, redhead, control your spells, you almost hit me with one of your spells," Jack shouted angrily, as he had to hurry and jump over the sweeping branches

"Donnae blame me, t'at stupid tree is blocking all me spells, rebounding it ever'where," yelled Merida, rolling to the side to escape a club-like branch from the tree.

"Guys, we can't keep this charade up. Eventually, we have to go back, or else the sun will rise, or one of the teachers will come," said Rapunzel.

Then to Hiccup, he slowly realized it. The Whomping Willow, its attacks were centered around a main point. That meant it either had something to guard or something it wanted to hide. Hiccup narrowed his eyes. Then he saw it, a large knot on the tree. That was what it wanted to hide. That must be its weak spot. Lessons with Onceler and Lorax taught him that.

_"Every plant has its weak spot, whether it be sensitivity to that one branch, or sometimes as simple as a scratch-mark on its trunk," said The Onceler, patting his hand on a trunk of a Venomous Tentacula. _

_"Yes, but we also have to respect the plant's boundaries. Plants are living creatures as well," grumbled his much shorter counterpart, The Lorax._

"The knot!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, after successfully managing to disarm one of the branches into hitting the ground several feet away from her.

"The knot, it's the weak spot. Remember the Lorax's lesson," shouted Hiccup, frantically pointing at the weak spot.

"We donnae haev time for a study lesson," yelled Merida angrily, a tree branch narrowly missing her head.

Then Rapunzel's eyes lit up.

"I got it. Guys, cover me," Rapunzel said, after successfully sending a Blasting Curse after a whip-like branch sneakily tried to grab her feet.

Merida, Jack and Hiccup eyed each other. While Toothless was looking away, Hiccup performed a Disillusionment Charm on himself and sprinted toward Rapunzel. Meanwhile, Merida and Jack raced each other to Rapunzel. They formed a circle around Rapunzel who was waiting for an opening.

"Now!" Rapunzel shouted as she darted in between the weaving branches.

An array of red, and blue spells momentarily held off the attacking branches. But as the spells wore off, the attacks by the branches began getting more violent and strategic. Jack yelled in pain as a jagged branch whipped his face. Merida hissed as a large branch lashed her wand arm. Hiccup gave a grunt and flew a foot backwards when the club-like branch pummeled his stomach.

"Hey Punz, we're kinda getting pummeled here," shouted Jack.

"Confringo! I'm almost there, Jack," Rapunzel yelled as she dived forward to touch the knot.

The tree gave a big shudder and all the branches went still. In the moonlight, the Whomping Willow looked like an ordinary, harmless tree. Rapunzel turned around and gasped. Jack's wound was bleeding heavily and Merida's robes were torn with small slashes and Hiccup looked like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. She went forward and was ready for a Healing Spell for all of them.

"Don't. I've gotten worse and besides, we've got to get Toothless back," Jack said, warding off Rapunzel and wincing as he got on the broomstick.

The ride back to the glen was surprisingly silent, save for Toothless' occasional rumbling underneath his breath.

"Ye knae, aye am surprise nae teachers showed up," commented Merida when they went back to the glen.

"They probably thought the Whomping Willow saw a bird or something," said Hiccup, nervously looking back at the Whomping Willow.

When they landed back in the safety of the glen, they washed out their wounds and allowed Rapunzel to heal up their wounds.

"Ok, now that is a wicked scar," said Jack, examining the pale sliver on his forehead in the reflection of the water.

Merida looked at the healed slash on her forearm and nodded approvingly. They stayed for a bit longer, but when Rapunzel looked like she was about ready to fall asleep while standing, they all agreed to go. Hiccup sleepily reassembled all the spells. The way back was mostly silent, everybody trying not to nod off.

Jack tucked his father's cloak in a box underneath his bed and muttered the Imperturable Charm on the box. Jack then collapsed on his bed and sighed. He just couldn't wait until next Thursday and with that thought, promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note**

** To clear up any confusion about the Houses, Jack is Slytherin, Hiccup is Hufflepuff, Rapunzel is Ravenclaw and Merida is Gryfindor. Of course, I might switch the Houses around a bit if people want, but those will be the general Houses of the Big Four. If you have any ideas about which people in movies will be which teachers, well, that's what the Review button is for. Anyway, I have a couple ideas about what will be the next chapter and I will let the readers vote.**

** *arc about the Yule Ball**

** *one-shot about the choosing of the Houses**

** *one-shot about the meeting of friends**

** *arc about Quidditch game between Jack and Merida**

** *etc. etc.**

**Any ideas about what the next chapter would be great! Peace out!**

**-An0nym0usity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Thanks so much for the reviews! I decided to do a Yule Ball arc because that seemed to be the ones people wanted to do the most. This will seem so out of contrast considering Christmas is over by the time this will be up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians, or Brave, or Tangled or How To Train Your Dragon, or even Despicable Me (for the brief time it's mentioned.)**

**4****th**** Years**

**Part 1: The Yule Ball**

**HICCUP**

It was rare to see Hogwarts this buzzed up with excitement, on any normal occasion. But this was no normal occasion. Professor Moon had suddenly decided to bring back the old tradition of a Yule Ball, which was to be held in the Great Hall. This new change in Christmas tradition sent different reactions throughout the student body. All the girls had suddenly started giggling whenever they saw a boy, and all the boys had started groaning to themselves at the potential horror of asking a girl to the dance. None even more so than Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup uncomfortably readjusted his book bag, as they turned the corner and a fresh wave of giggles passed them. However Jack just gave the giggly girls a good-natured grin and winked. As they passed the girls, Hiccup could bear it no longer.

"How in Odin do you manage to do that?" burst out Hiccup in an exasperated voice.

"Do what?"

"You know, talk to girls"

Well, you just go with it, go with the flow, ya know," replied Jack in a laid-back kind of way, "Why, you thinking of askin' a pretty lady to a certain dance coming up?"

Hiccup turned his head aside, so Jack wouldn't see his rising flush.

"So, you gonna ask Astrid? I mean, if she says no, it'll be one less broken bone," Jack said nonchalantly, walking over to the elm tree and throwing his stuff down.

"Well…I mean, if she says no, which will probably be likely, I think I might ask-" said Hiccup slowly, before Jack interrupted him.

"Hey, now that's not a good attitude if you're going to ask her out. First we need to prep you up,"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you can't go up to Astrid looking like that,"

"Wait, you just gestured to all of me,"

"Now let's get rid of this sweater vest," said Jack, grinning as he roughly pulled off the sweater vest.

Then he cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. Hiccup stood there awkwardly, his shirt now all rumpled.

"Ok, now you don't look like a teacher's pet. Now for the hair," Jack said, twirling his wand mischievously.

"You're gonna cut it?!"

"No, calm yourself down beauty queen, just going to give you the look that makes you look like you just woke up, or as I call it, The Do"

"Wait, Jack, hold on," Hiccup burst out desperately, before a jet of hot air hit his face.

Hiccup tried to fight against the relentless jet stream, but gave up.

"Eh, never mind. Some people just aren't suited for the hair. Now we just need a training per- and aha, will you look at that? Oi, Merida" shouted Jack, who knew exactly what he was doing.

The redhead who had been going to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, stopped and rolled her eyes as she sprinted toward the boys. Pausing to look at the disaster that was Hiccup's hair and his abandoned sweater vest and the mischievous expression that Jack had, she cocked an eyebrow up.

"Dae aye even want tae know?" questioned Merida.

"Hiccup, here, wants to ask Astrid to the Yule Ball. But he's hopeless. Can he practice on you?" said Jack, shoving Hiccup toward Merida's direction.

For a moment, Merida's eyes flashed with some hidden emotion that Hiccup couldn't place. Then her expression hardened and her mouth was set in a thin line.

"Ask away," she said coldly.

"H-Hey, Merida, h-how are y-you doing t-today?" said Hiccup, giving a weak smile to Merida.

"Och, nae, stop right there, ye are tae unsure of yerself. Ye naed tae be more confident" said Merida, steely.

"Ok then. Hi Merida, how are you doing today?" said Hiccup, more confidently.

"Aye am doin' fine taeday, Hiccop," said Merida, stiffly.

"I was just wondering-"

"Yea"

"Do you want to go to the Ball? With me?" asked Hiccup, fiddling with his shirt.

"Aye would love tae," snapped Merida, before picking up her books and marching off toward her next class.

Hiccup winced as her footsteps were loudly echoing throughout the hallway. Jack whistled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeesh, what's her problem? Oh and lookie here! Is that Astrid I see? Oi, Astrid!" yelled Jack, ignoring Hiccup's protest.

"What in Thor's name was that for?" hissed Hiccup as his face was slowly reddening.

"Hey, I just wanted to speed things along, so don't blame me" muttered Jack.

"Hey you guys, Hiccup, Astrid, Astrid, Hiccup! And, well I have to be going. Have fun" said Jack, who was trying hard not to laugh at the awkward situation.

Hiccup, after Jack was gone, gave a weak grin to Astrid who stood there unamused.

"It's Jack, I mean, he's just so….." Hiccup tried to explain, as his mind fumbled for words.

"Jack, I know. Look, Hiccup, if you don't have anything to tell me, I better be on my way," Astrid said coolly.

"Wait, no, um, I actually do have, uh, something to ask you," stuttered Hiccup, desperately trying to summon up the courage.

It had seemed so much easier, and more natural to ask Merida. So finally, Hiccup took a deep breath.

"D-Do you w-want to g-go with m-me?" said Hiccup, looking up at Astrid hopefully.

"Do you mean, to the Ball?" replied Astrid.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, waiting with baited breath.

Astrid actually looked surprise, like she had never been asked that before. But slowly Hiccup's hopes were being crushed. Astrid averted her eyes to the ground and brushed away her bangs. Then she looked back up at Astrid. Hiccup couldn't tell what was in her eyes. Disappointment? Sadness? Pity?

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm actually going with Snotlout. He promised to fudge two Quidditch games if I said yes," said Astrid, finally meeting Hiccup's eyes.

For a moment, Hiccup felt like he had been hit with a Whomping Willow's tree branch. He heard this ringing in his ears and all he could hear was the continuation of Astrid's apology, playing on and on and on. Astrid seemed to realize the effect of her words.

"But hey, if it's any consolation for you, I would've said yes if not for Snotlout," Astrid said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder before turning away.

Hiccup just nodded and put on his vest and picked up his books. The entire rest of the day, he felt like a machine, cold, unfeeling and cut off from the rest of the world. Even his friends noticed the change.

"Hey, what's up with Hiccup?"

"He gae turned down by t'at she-devil, Astrid"

"Oh, should we help?"

"He hasn't really answered to anybody,"

Truth be told, Hiccup just felt numb. He never really experienced heartbreak before and honestly, it was something he never wanted to feel again. He felt himself reviewing all the possibly combinations in which Astrid could've said yes. But there was also that deep achy feel inside that made it feel like his heart was breaking.

**RAPUNZEL**

Rapunzel wasn't usually a nosy girl. She liked to stay out of people's business. But she knew something major had to happen when Merida stormed into Professor Gru's class with her face almost the same shade as her hair.

"Ms. DunBroch, would you please refrain from making too much noise in my classroom?" he said snottily before returning to the blackboard to finish writing down the rest of the agenda.

Rapunzel knew from the stormy look in Merida's eyes that she would say something she would regret later, not that Merida would ever say that. She placed a steady hand on Merida's shoulder and smiled up at her. Merida seemed to deflate a little bit, but she shot a glare at Professor Gru's back.

"Ok, what happened?" Rapunzel said, handing Merida a quill, knowing that Merida always forgot a quill.

Merida took the quill and didn't speak until she scribbled her name on the corner of the parchment paper.

"Hiccop…" she said hesitating, "he asked Astrid,"

Rapunzel's heart twinged with pity. It seemed like the only people that didn't know that Merida and Hiccup were perfect for each other was Hiccup. Rapunzel sighed in exasperation. Honestly, that boy about knew just about love as Merida did baking a pie.

"Don't worry, I don't think Astrid really likes Hiccup," she said reassuringly.

"T'at's whot aye am worried about,"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Gru's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ladies, if you are done with your little chit-chat, we have to continue our lesson on freezing spells,"

Rapunzel turned obediently toward Professor Gru and copied down word for word his notes. But in between breaks, she would glance at Merida who would stare off into nothing, her parchment empty save her name and the date. Rapunzel sighed and took Merida's parchment and copied her parts of the notes. It wasn't until Gru dismissed the class did Merida finally talk.

"He and Jack were talkin' about askin' a gurl tae the Ball. Jack thought it was a brilliant idea tae call me over and use me fer some-some practice dummy," Merida said, gesturing with her hands.

Rapunzel nodded sympathetically.

"And then he-" she stopped, and her eyes grew wide.

Rapunzel turned her head and sighed. It was Hiccup, curled up with his knees to his chest. Jack was sitting next to him, muttering words to him and glaring at anybody who looked their way. When he looked toward the girls, his eyes softened and he beckoned them to come.

"Do you guys know what happened to Hiccup? He hasn't spoke all day," Jack said, looking worriedly.

Rapunzel was about to explain when Merida exploded beside her.

"Whot? Are ye really t'at thick-headed? He's been turned daewn by d'at she-devil, Astrid," she whispered harshly to Jack.

Rapunzel was the only one who noticed Hiccup's wince.

"Guys, stop it. Can you guys just go? I need to talk to Hiccup. Without explosive yelling," she said the last part, glaring at Jack and Merida.

They huffed simultaneously and picked up their bags and left. Rapunzel turned back to Hiccup who still remained motionless in the position where he last knelt.

"Hiccup," said Rapunzel gently.

Hiccup made no move to answer her. Rapunzel's annoyance sparked up. She hated not being acknowledged and she hated when people ignored her when she was trying to help.

"Look Hiccup, you can sit around like a lump all day and sulk and throw a tantrum if you want, but as a friend, can you at least acknowledge the fact that I am here and I am trying to help you. If Astrid said no, well honestly she made a huge mistake because she didn't know you. Since I am your friend, and so is Jack and Merida, we all know you. And you are the most loyal, kind, clever person in this world. And if Astrid couldn't recognize you, then her loss," she said with the most emotion she could muster in her voice.

When Hiccup didn't respond again, she sighed and called Jack and Merida. They hurried back and when they saw the somber state that Hiccup was in, their shoulders sagged.

"Hey, it'll be okay, bud," Jack said sincerely..

Merida didn't even say anything. Instead she did a very un-Merida thing. She knelt down and hugged Hiccup. Then a second after Merida did it, they all hugged Hiccup, even though Jack's cheeks were flaming red when they pulled up.

"Thanks guys," said Hiccup, who looked close to tears.

Merida guffawed once she took a look at Jack.

"Hah! Who knew! The tin can has a heart," she said, laughing.

This simple statement, was enough to bring a smile to everybody's faces.

"Eh, who needs dates anyway?" Jack said offhandedly patting Hiccup's back.

"Tooth?' asked Rapunzel curiously.

Jack waved his hand casually.

"Eh, going with Aster, ya know the big guy from Gryffindor. He would make an awesome Beater if he wasn't afraid of the ground. Honestly, I don't know what she sees in him when she could have this," Jack said, gesturing to himself and smirking to all of them.

Merida pretended to throw up while Rapunzel threw back her head and laughed.

"Flynn was going with some pretty Ravenclaw girl, but it's not like I had a chance anyway," said Rapunzel, sighing.

"Eh, what dae ye know? We donnae need tae gae tae the Yule Ball, since we donnae have dates and the champions are tae stuck up tae be noticed," Merida said, leaning in closer to the little group with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Wait, where are you going with this?" asked Hiccup cautiously.

Usually it was Jack's plans that got them deep in trouble, but Merida could occasionally come up with a few good ones.

"We host our own "ball", in t'e Forbidden Forrest," whispered Merida excitedly.

Rapunzel almost squealed in excitement. Already, she could see it. An open clearing strung with pretty glass orbs with multi-colored lights inside it. This would give off a brilliant glow. Lights could be strung around the trees. They could conjure up fireflies and illuminate the dark. She snapped out of her daydream with Hiccup's blunt no.

"Whot? Why not? It's a brilliant idea," said Merida, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with the red-head. Besides, we haven't done any rule-breaking in ages," said Jack, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Hiccup turned his head to see all of their faces, practically glowing with excitement. He sighed and looked down to the ground, but Rapunzel could tell he was hiding a smile.

"I guess, I don't really have a choice do I?" said Hiccup, standing up and brushing dust off his school robes.

They all grinned to each other. This would be something that they would remember, always.

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long, and then rewarding you with a really short chapter. Honestly, this shouldn't even be considered a chapter. It's not even 2,500 words long. *sigh* oh well, anyway, hope you guys like this one. I'm always open to suggestions, and so is that Review button. Thanks again for reading this. Peace Out!**


End file.
